The Surprise Party Guest
by A Rose With Many Thorns
Summary: The boys suspect that Camille is throwing a party. They are shocked and hurt that she didn't invite them. They decided to crash the party. Little do they know, Camille has a big surprise for them.
1. Chapter 1

They were up to something. Camille, Stephanie and Lucy were hiding something. The boys were sure of it. They had been acting jumpy and very suspicious all week. Something was up with them and the guys were going to find out what.

It all started when Camille got a phone call from her "mother." She had been hanging out with the boys, Stephanie and Lucy. They were watching Kung Fu Panda (Carlos' choice) when her cellphone rang. Camille picked it up and went out in the hallway. A few minutes later they heard her exclaim "ARE YOU KIDDING! THAT'S FANTASTIC! WHEN?"

"I wonder what got her all excited," Logan remarked.

"Maybe she got the part she tried out for," James suggested.

"Guys, be quiet, Tigress is telling Po about Tai Lung's backstory," Carlos said excitedly.

"Carlos, you have seen this movie about thirty times. You have practically memorized all th-" Kendall began only to be cut off by Carlos' sssh. Kendall rolled his eyes.

Camille opened the door, a huge smile on her face as she said goodbye to whoever she was talking to.

"Who was that?" Logan asked curiously.

"Uh…my mother. She called to….say….that she missed me," Camille lied. Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. For such a good actress, Camille was a horrible liar, "Lucy, Stephanie, can you come to my apartment? There is something I need to discuss with you," Camille continued, not looking at Logan.

"Okay, we'll be back later," Lucy said, just as confused as Logan. The three girls left the boys' apartment.

"What was that about?" Logan wondered.

"QUIET! Here comes my favorite part!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Isn't that the whole movie?" James asked with a chuckle.

"SSSH!" Carlos hissed.

Kendall noticed that Logan was still looking at the door.

"Don't worry about it. If something is up with Camille, she will tell us," Kendall assured him.

* * *

The next day when the boys came back from recording their newest song, they saw Lucy who was carrying a couple of big bags of chips, burger buns, and soda to her car.

"Whoa, are you planning a party or something?" Kendall asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm not planning a party," Lucy answered quickly, "I'm just donating this food and drinks to the homeless."

"Wow, that's nice of you," Logan remarked, "But don't you think some of this stuff is a little too much sugar."

"No not really. Gotta to go now, bye," Lucy said, shoving the last of the bags into her car before getting in and driving away.

"That was odd," James commented.

"It really was," Carlos agreed.

They decided to go the pool and relax there. They saw Stephanie talking to the Jennifers.

"Hey Step," Carlos greeted her cheerfully. Stephanie's eyes widened and she quickly said goodbye before going over to her boyfriend and his friends, "What were you talking to them about?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Um, I was just asking them if they had any lotion, I think I'm getting a bit burned," Stephanie replied, "I better go. I have to find Lucy."

"Oh she went to feed the homeless," James told her.

"Thanks. See you guys later," Stephanie remarked, running the opposite direction that Lucy had gone.

"Okay that was just plain weird," Kendall remarked.

"What's going on?" Logan wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Camille looked around the pool area. Big Time Rush was not anywhere to be seen. Camille smiled. Everything was going according to plan. She just hoped that Katie was around.

Camille picked up her phone and dialed Lucy's number.

"Drama Queen to Rocker Girl, did you get the rest of the food?" Camille asked.

"Why am I in charge of the food and why do we need codenames?" Lucy snapped.

"Because we don't want a certain boy band finding out about our secret party," Camille answered, "Besides, we split up the duties. You're in charge of food, Spook King's in charge of the invitations. And I'm in charge of making sure that our surprise guest makes it on time."

"Cam-I mean Drama Queen," Lucy began. Camille could almost see the eye roll, "Why can't we tell them? Our surprise guest will want to-"

"Rocker Girl, I want this party to be perfect. So I will not risk it by telling them," Camille told her firmly.

"Fine but can we at least stop using these ridiculous codenames?" Lucy pleaded.

"Nope."

Out of the corner of Camille's eye, she saw Katie running back into the lobby. Camille grinned. Katie had most definitely heard most, if not all, of Camille's conversation and would now be telling her brothers.

Camille pulled out her phone and dialed Stephanie's number. Time for the next part of her plan.

* * *

"CAMILLE IS WHAT!" James shouted.

"She is throwing a party," Katie repeated.

"And she wasn't going to invite us!" James exclaimed. Katie nodded, "But we are the Hollywood party kings of Hollywood. We have to be there."

"Why would she do this?" Carlos asked confused.

"I have no idea. All I heard was she wanted the party to perfect and she wasn't going to risk it by telling you," Katie answered.

"I can't believe she would hide this from us let alone not invite us," Logan said crossly.

"Okay, come on guys. Camille has been our friend since we came to the Palm Woods. There has to be a logical reason for her not inviting us to her party," Kendall reasoned firmly.

"Can you think of any?" Logan asked.

"No," Kendall admitted.

"Hey guys," Stephanie greeted them cheerfully as she walked into the apartment, "Hey Carlos, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to that new alien movie tomorrow?"

"Um, Stephanie, you wouldn't happen to know about the party Camille is throwing, do you?" Carlos asked worriedly.

Stephanie's smile dropped.

"How did you find out?" she questioned.

"I overheard Camille talking to Lucy," Katie explained.

"Stephanie, why wouldn't Camille invite us to her party?" James asked annoyed.

"I can't tell you, I have been sworn to secrecy," Stephanie said apologetically.

"Come on, Stephanie. You gotta tell us. Camille is our friend and we want to know why she's mad at us," Carlos pleaded, giving Stephanie puppy dog eyes which he knew she couldn't resist.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you one thing. Camille doesn't want to invite one of you and she knows that you want betray that guy so she didn't invite you guys," Stephanie told them, "Now I better go before I spill anything else." She quickly left the apartment.

Logan noticed that James, Kendall, Carlos and Katie were giving him an annoyed look.

"What? You guys think it's me she doesn't want to invite?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"We didn't dump her," James remarked.

* * *

"How did it go, Spook King?" Camille asked with a smile. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I told them what you wanted me to say," Stephanie answered, sitting down next to her.

"Is it just me or we going through an awful lot of trouble? Can't we just tell them?" Lucy asked.

"That would ruin the surprise," Camille answered, "Now for this part of the plan we need Katie's help and Gustavo's help."


	3. Chapter 3

Gustavo groaned as he heard his phone ring. Why was someone calling and interrupting his concentration. He waited for Kelly to answer it. But she didn't. Gustavo sighed and he picked it up himself.

"What!" he barked into the phone.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Roque, this is Camille Roberts," the girl said politely.

Gustavo frowned. He heard that name before but he wasn't sure where.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed, "I have work to do."

"I was hoping that you could stall Big Time Rush in the studio tonight for about two hours," the girl explained.

"Why would I do that?" Gustavo questioned.

"Well because…" the girl trailed off. Gustavo heard the girl say something in a low voice before another girl came onto the phone.

"Because if you don't, I will smash all your music awards," the girl told him plainly. Gustavo's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," he growled.

"Oh I will," she remarked, not fazed at all by him.

"How would you even get in Rocque Records?" Gustavo asked angrily.

"The boys know me. They'll let me in," the girl replied.

"Fine. I'll stall the boys. Just leave my precious records alone," Gustavo pleaded.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

"We have to crash the party," James said firmly.

"Why? If Camille doesn't want us there then maybe we should even bother," Logan suggested.

"Logan, buddy. Aren't you really curious why Camille is so intent on hiding this party from us?" James asked.

"No, I'm not," Logan snapped. Kendall, Carlos and James gave him knowing looks, "Okay. Maybe a little bit. Or a lot. But Camille doesn't want to tell us. And Lucy and Stephanie were sworn to secrecy. So there is no way we will find out where it is."

"Hey guys, I found out where the party is. It starts at seven," Katie told them as she came into the apartment. She handed James a piece of paper with the address written on it.

"Perfect. We will go there and surprise Camille and demand she tells us why we weren't invited," James remarked.

"Sounds like a plan," Carlos agreed.

Katie shook her head at them before going into her room.

Kendall's phone began to ring.

"It's Gustavo," he said, "Hey Gustavo. What! But it's our day off and we have plans. But-Okay, I'll tell them."

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo wants us to come down to the studio at six and rehearse for two hours," Kendall explained.

"What but Camille's party starts at seven," Logan complained.

"I guess we will have to be a little late," Kendall remarked.

* * *

"Is this the place?" James wondered, looking at the piece of paper and then at the building.

"It looks like a restaurant," Carlos remarked.

"Maybe Katie got the place wrong," Kendall suggested.

"So what do we do?" Logan asked.

"Let's just go in and see if they know if there is a party nearby," James suggested.

The guys walked into the restaurant.

"Names?" the waiter asked.

"Kendall Knight but we were actually-" Kendall began.

"Ah, yes, your table is over there, Mr. Knight. But first you need to change into the appropriate attire," the waiter told him, pointing to a small room across from them.

"Okay," Kendall said, with the same confused expression the other three boys had. He walked into the room.

"I was instructed to tell you three to please wait outside for Miss Roberts," the waiter said formally.

"Wait, what?" Logan asked, feeling even more confused than ever.

"Oh, I see her in that blue car," Carlos remarked, looking outside. "Let's ask her what's going on."

They went outside and went up to Camille's car.

"Ready to go to the party, boys?" she asked them as soon as she saw them.

"I thought you didn't want us at the party," James said, more out of confusion then annoyance.

"I just didn't want Kendall at the party because I knew he'd rather spend some time with someone he missed," Camille explained with a smirk. She pointed to the restaurant. The boys turned and their eyes widened when they saw who was entering the restaurant.

"That explains so much but you know you could have told us. We can keep secrets from Kendall," Logan remarked.

"First of all, you have a code that says you can't and second, this was fun. Now come on, the party is nearly over," Camille told them.

The guys got into the car and Camille drove off.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant, Kendall came out and looked for his friends.

"Mr. Knight, your date is waiting," the waiter told him.

Kendall was curious and walked over to the table. The person lowered her menu and beamed at him. Kendall's mouth fell open.

"Jo!" he exclaimed, "You're back."


End file.
